Edwin Odesseiron
Edwin Odesseiron is a human conjurer and he can recruited in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. He and Viconia are the two non-game canonal companions, even if Edwin was in the party at the end of Baldur's Gate, he won't be in Irenicus' Dungeon. Baldur's Gate You can acquire him on a bridge at Naskhel near the Belching Dragon Tavern. He asks you to help him find and kill the witch Dynaheir, another potential companion. Normally it isn't possible to have both Edwin and Dynaheir in the same party because the player character has to choose a side between Edwin and Dynaheir and Minsc, if the party brought him as well. A workaround for this problem that the party must acquire Edwin after saving Dynaheir from the Gnoll Stronghold. At this point the player character has option to take him along and Edwin says he will keep an eye on her. In BG 1 his amulet (which cannot be removed) gives him an additional spell per level in addition to his conjurer specialization which gives him another spell per level (with the TotSC expansion he can cast three level 5 spells per day at his maximum level!). He has also the highest intelligence among all other companions. His constitution gives him + 2 hp per level which is the maximum for all non-warrior classes. In terms of spellcasting, this is the best wizard for neutral or evil aligned groups, even the player character can't outmatch him. Note that it is possible to have him cast 120 magic missiles per day if Edwin is at level 9 and equipped with two Rings of Wizardry! In-game biography (Baldur's Gate) Baldur's Gate II Edwin can be recruited in Mae'var's Guildhall during the subquest Find proof of Mae'var's Treachery is at a certain stage. His family amulet gives him two additional spells per level instead of one (without the bonus from conjurer specialization). His intelligence of 18 points makes him the only companion able to cast the most powerful wizard spells, level 9 spells, if Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal isn't installed. He has gained 1 point of strength and wisdom after the events of Baldur's Gate and his time of recruitment. In-game biography (Baldur's Gate II) Quotes Baldur's Gate *"I'm busy, okay? I'm busy! *"Go bother someone else!" *"Again you disturb me." *"What is it NOW?" *"Elminster this, Elminster that. Give *me* 2000 years and a pointy hat and I'll kick his arse!" *"I do not understand this 'mouse magic' that makes me do your bidding." Baldur's Gate II *"Greetings. I am Edwin Odesseiron. You simians may merely refer to me as 'Sir,' if you prefer a less... syllable-intensive workout." *"'Edwin do this,' 'Edwin do that,' somebody get this jerk a banana!" *"I am busy." *"Have you nothing else to do but bother me?" *"Yes master, what should I fetch now?" *"Yes?" *"Yes, yes, I see." *"One day...one day..." *"If I must." *"Tedious monkey-work." *"A waste of my talents." *"Fine, fine, just stop pestering me." *"Very well." Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Baldur's Gate Category:Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn